Hyrule Warriors: Truth or Dare
by NamelessJerk
Summary: Zelda has a vision for this party, and with a little truth, a little daring and a lot of alcohol, she just might make it happen...


Zelda stood in the middle of the room and made a proposition: "Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" It was met with a chorus of "Yeah!"s, the raising of glasses, and one "Please sit on my face" mumbled so low that nobody who heard it bothered to acknowledge it.

"Alright," said Zelda, clapping her hands together, "here's how I wanna try it tonight: whoever's turn it is will call on someone, and the person called on will stand in the center like I am now," she explained, "and they'll be asked a question they have to answer honestly and be asked to do something. They can do one, or they can do both, but if they don't do either, then they have to remove an article of clothing."

"Just for an example, Link, I'll call on you, then you call on me, okay? Now get up here" she commanded, and followed his twin's orders, with said twin filling his recently vacated spot on the couch between Volga and Ganondorf.

"Alright, Link, to start us off... Either tell us who your first kiss was, or... Read the last text you sent out loud for the party!"

"That's an easy one, my first kiss was with Marin. It was Valentine's Day in Kindergarten, and she asked me if I wanted a kiss. I thought she was talking about the chocolates, so I said yes." Most of the room awwwwd at that, and the people who didn't chuckled a bit. "Of course, I had my hand out since I was expecting chocolate, so it turned out to also be my first time copping a feel." Most of the room laughed then, except for Marin herself, whose cheeks were heating up remembering how much more they'd done over the years, especially after becoming roommates...

"Alright, Zelda," Link called, switching places again, "tell us who you lost your virginity with, or... Chug a full bottle of beer!"

"Neither." Zelda answered immediately, with a suspicious smile on her face... "Guess it's time for me to take something off..." she mused, before a flick of her wrists flipped the bottom of her dress up. For a brief instant, every guest at the party saw her thong, saw her fingers hook into the sides of it, and were astonished by the realization of what she was doing. They watched her swaying hips in awe as her hands inched down her thighs, first one side, then the other, until the underwear fell past her gold heels. One leg stepped out while the other hooked backward, their blonde hostess reached back to pull them off and started casually twirling them around on one finger.

The party had gone silent. Everyone was in shock, nobody had a word to say, and the only sound in the room was the clacking of Zelda's heels against the floor as she sauntered over to Volga on the couch.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked, pointing at his lap. Taking his stunned silence for a "no," she turned away and lowered her ass onto him, shifting it this way and that as she went, well aware of what she was doing to him.

Nobody dared speak, but the same thought was on everyone's mind: "Well, that went from zero to a hundred real quick."

"Now then, who should I call on?" asked Zelda, continuing to grind into Volga while she thought. "How about..."

* * *

I'll more than likely actually be able to update this somewhat regularly, since I'll be able to justify shorter chapters to myself. Although whether or not this updates at all depends on reader input. Your job, dear reader, is to come up with the truths or dares to make this party as naughty as Zelda wants it to be. Name a character, ask them a question and dare them to do something, and if you feel like it, you can suggest what clothes they should remove if they refuse to do either. (Link won't get called on next, but he's not completely off the table; Just be aware that I'd rather not repeat any one character too often)

Also, just so you know what you have to work with:

-Every character in Hyrule Warriors (Except maybe Phantom Zelda) is on the table, and I might be willing to include other Zelda characters like Hilda if anyone wants.

-It's technically a modern AU, but magical stuff is still a factor; The non-human characters are still their original races, although Ruto is wearing the Lulu dress.

-All the younger characters are aged up.

-Established relationships: Link and Zelda are twins, Time, Wind, Tetra, and Linkle are their cousins, Cia and Lana are bi-racial twins, and Link and Marin have had a casual thing going for forever. We're making the rest up as we go.


End file.
